The present invention relates to a solid rubber tire comprised essentially of rubber or a plastic material with elastomeric properties and having a tread portion, a bottom layer, and a reinforcement structure for the bottom layer which is comprised of textile or metallic reinforcement elements.
In known solid rubber tires the reinforcement structure for the bottom layer in general is comprised of a plurality of wire packages or steel rings that, in the axial direction, are spaced from one another and positioned within the solid rubber tire at a small distance to its bottom surface. Such wire packages are positioned in the vicinity of the bottom surface of the solid rubber tire and are embedded in a bottom layer made of high-viscosity hard rubber. Other solid rubber tires are known in which the bottom layer is comprised of a fiber-reinforced rubber mixture. When using wire packages they must be applied by hand during building of the green tire in a tedious procedure which is very time consuming and results in relatively large manufacturing tolerances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solid rubber tire in which the green tire can be produced in a continuous, automated manufacturing process and which also ensures a secure seat on the rim during use of the finished tire product.